ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Power Within Stephanie/Transcript
(Theme Song) It’s the next generation in LazyTown, New tasks every day, Things are upside down here in LazyTown, Adventures just a minute away! (LazyTown: The Next Generation Logo Appears In the screen) Stephanie Narrating: “The Power Within Stephanie” (Cuts to Stephanie’s living room) (Stephanie pets Sparkles) (Sparkles Purrs) Trixie: So, can you explain why you brought the whole LazyTown Kids Group Here? Stephanie: Yes, but before that, does everyone feel comfortable? Stingy: I feel comfy. Trixie: I guess so. Ziggy: I too feel comfortable. (Pixel plays his DS) Stephanie: Pixel? Put that away, we’re about to listen to my back story! Pixel: Sorry! (Pixel Puts away his DS) Pixel: I feel comfortable! Stephanie: Good! Now relax while I tell my origins of my powers! It all started a day before butterfly season. Sportacus wanted to show me something new in LazyTown. (Flashback Starts) Stephanie: So, what is this you want to show me? Sportacus: Well, something new just open! Close Your Eyes. Don’t peek. (Stephanie closes her eyes) (Sportacus takes Stephanie to the LazyTown gym) Sportacus: Open your eyes. (Stephanie opens her eyes) Stephanie: Is this the LazyTown Gym? Sportacus: Correct, and we’re going to discover it! Just you and me! (Cuts to the gym) Stephanie: Wow! This is an amazing gym! I never knew LazyTown had one. Sportacus: They started constructing one a week ago! Check out some exercising equipment you like! (Cuts to the present) Stingy: So that’s where you got your powers? This is the stupidest story ever! Trixie: Your just jealous that you lost to Stephanie yesterday! Stephanie: I’m not finished! (Sparkles Purrs) Stephanie: Oh, you are so adorable Sparkles! (Cuts back to the Flashback) Stephanie: They had money to make this stuff? The treadmills, The elliptical, Even the step machines! (Stephanie gets on the step machine and uses it) (Step machine charges with electricity) Stephanie: Um, Sportacus, I don’t think the machines are supposed to have electricity on the outside! Sportacus: Don’t worry Stephanie! The machines are working fine as it is! Stephanie: Okay, I’m sure everything is going to be A.O.K. (Step Machine Shocks Stephanie causing it to damage her Seasons 1-4 Dress and Stephanie lands on the floor) (Sportacus gasps) Sportacus: Stephanie! Are you okay? Stephanie: No, I feel agony. I can’t move. Hey! Is this… heaven? (Cuts to the present) Pixel: If you were paralyzed why are you still moving? Stephanie: You didn’t let me finish! (Cuts back to the Flashback) Sportacus: Oh Stephanie! I shouldn’t have showed you this place! (Sportacus almost starts to cry) Stephanie: I think I’m going to… (Stephanie gains superpowers and uses her hands to shoot out thunderbolts) (Sportacus Dodges the Thunderbolt) Sportacus: Stephanie! You have… Superpowers! (Sportacus picks up Stephanie) (Stephanie checks out her superpowers) Stephanie: I feel like I have way more energy than a sportscandy should give us! Let’s go do some workouts! (Sportacus and Stephanie started doing workouts) (Flashback ends) Stephanie: And after we workout, Sportacus gave me a gift! Stingy: Can you show it to me? (Stephanie blushes) Trixie: Stingy, if she doesn’t want to show it, she won’t show it! Ziggy: Oh oh! Stephanie! Can you tell us where you got that thing from? (Sparkles Purrs) Stephanie: Oh, Sparkles? I will tell you! It was the night before butterfly season! Uncle Milford was trying to get something to eat! (Flashback Starts) (Milford Yawns) (Milford Opens the fridge) Milford: Nothing good in the middle of the night? (Later) (Milford walks home with groceries) (Milford pulls out the keys to his house) (Stray Cat Cries) Milford: What’s that noise! (Milford sees the stray cat) Milford: Oh, you poor cat! You need a home! (Cuts to Stephanie’s house) Milford: Ms. Busybody was a veterinarian back in college! She gave me some syringe! And Inside of it is a liquid that cures rabies from animals! (Gives the stray cat a rabies shot) (Stray Cat Purrs) Milford: I think I would name you Sparkles. Stephanie would like that name for a cat! (Gives Sparkles some food) (Sparkles eats some food) (Flashback Ends) Stephanie: And that’s how I got my cat! (Robbie Rotten Spies on the kids) Robbie Rotten: So, Stephanie has superpowers! Just Like Sportapancake! And what do I have? Nothing Special! Only disguises! If only I was better than those clowns! (Robbie Rotten Punches a tree with a secret metal door) Robbie Rotten: Ow! Stupid Tree! Wait! Maybe there is something in that secret metal door! (Robbie Rotten Opens the secret metal door) (Robbie Rotten finds a spell book with a number 1 in it) Robbie Rotten: Hmm… (Robbie Rotten takes the spell book) Spell Book Whispering: This book was meant for you! Find the 2nd one! (Robbie Rotten receives dark magic) Robbie Rotten: Of course, I am number one, I’m trending on the internet. Wait! Maybe I can defeat someone with it! (Robbie Rotten sees Milford put up a poster and walks away) Robbie Rotten: A track race against Stephanie? I think I will find something to slow her down! (Robbie goes to his lair) (Stephanie walks outside) Pixel: Stephanie! Show me more of your awesome moves! (Stephanie creates an electric staff) Trixie: Cool! Stephanie: Now watch this! (Stephanie uses her super cyclone) Pixel: That looks like a human sized tornado! Awesome! Trixie: Since when did you know what human sized tornado looks like? Pixel: TV Shows! Trixie: Well, Checks Out. Stephanie: I’m going to be training for the track race for tomorrow morning! Want to see me train? Ziggy: Yes, I want to see more of your power! Stephanie: Okay Then! (I Have the Power is playing, and Stephanie is singing it) (Cuts to Robbie Rotten) (Robbie Rotten Paces) Robbie Rotten: You know what girls like? Bracelets! Beautiful Bracelets! Wait! I got it! I will weaken Stephanie’s power with a bracelet that slow her down! She won’t take it off until forever! And I will make a drink that makes me faster! (Robbie Rotten makes a bracelet and puts dark slowing magic) Robbie Rotten: It’s done! Now time to give it to Stephanie! (Cuts to Stephanie training) Robbie Rotten: Stephanie! Stephanie: Oh, Hi Robbie Rotten! Robbie Rotten: I made a bracelet for you! (Robbie takes out the Bracelet and give it to Stephanie) Stephanie: Aww! It looks beautiful! Robbie Rotten: Don’t wear it today but wear it tomorrow! Stephanie: Umm, Okay. Is there a certain reason? Robbie Rotten: It makes you 10 times faster! And You’re a special girl! Stephanie: Aww thanks Robbie Rotten! Robbie Rotten: Your welcome! (Walks away) Robbie Rotten: Hehehe! She fell for it! (Next Morning) Robbie Rotten: 7 o’clock! That’s when Stephanie usually wakes up! Now time to make me some coffee (Cuts to Stephanie) Stephanie: Today’s the day! And Oh! Don’t forget my lucky bracelet! (Puts on her slow-motion bracelet) Stephanie: Time to run like the speed of light! (Slows down) Stephanie: Oh No! (Cuts to Robbie Rotten) (Robbie Rotten drinks high speed coffee) Robbie Rotten: Ahh Much Better! (Robbie Runs around the lair in fast motion) Robbie Rotten: I feel super energetic! In a dark way! (Robbie Rotten Laughs) (Cuts to the race track) Robbie Rotten: I’m here! Milford: Robbie! Your joining the race? But who are you up against? Robbie Rotten: I’m Up against that pink clown! Stephanie! Milford: Speaking of her, where is she? Stephanie In Slow Motion: I’m right here! Milford: I didn’t expect you to be in normal speed running! Anyways, Your up against Robbie Rotten! Stephanie: I can handle him! Milford: As usual, there will be wishes! Robbie Rotten, What’s yours? Robbie Rotten: I wish that Sportacus and Stephanie was banished from LazyTown Forever! Milford: As usual! Stephanie, What’s yours? Stephanie: I wish I was faster and Me and Sportacus will remain in LazyTown! Milford: More Power! Anything else and specific? Stephanie: To have a bigger family! Milford: Now positions! (Robbie Rotten and Stephanie gets into position) Milford: On Your Mark, get set, Go! (Horn Blows) (Robbie Rotten gets a head start while Stephanie runs in normal speed) Sportacus: Stephanie! Wait! Stephanie: Yes Sportacus? Sportacus: I found out why your slow! It’s that bracelet on you! Stephanie: But this was supposed to be a gift! Sportacus: Robbie Rotten wanted you to wear it! He was so jealous that we both have powers and he doesn’t! Stephanie: Let me try taking it off! (Stephanie tries to take off the bracelet) Stephanie: The bracelet has attached to my flesh! Sportacus: Let me help you! (Sportacus Breaks the bracelet) (Stephanie goes back to normal speed) Stephanie: I can feel high speed again! Sportacus: Now win that race! (Stephanie puts on her mask) Stephanie: Lets light up like lightning! (Stephanie uses her lightning powers and super speed at the same time) Sportacus: Wow a combo! Ziggy: Go Stephanie! (Stephanie passes by Robbie Rotten) Robbie Rotten: Oh, you got to be kidding me! (Robbie Rotten tries to catch up to Stephanie) (Stephanie reaches the finish line) Milford: Stephanie is the winner! Robbie Rotten is number two! Robbie Rotten: Oh, Chocolate Pudding Fudge! Milford: I knew I could count on you! How did you go from Slow Motion into High Speed? Stephanie: Robbie Rotten gave me a bracelet to make me slow down! Sportacus found out that and warned me then broke the bracelet! Robbie Rotten: So that’s how you got kick to high speed! Now I’m going to get rid of Sportacus the hard way! For me, Easy! (Robbie Rotten uses his magic on Sportacus to make him float and force choke him) Stephanie: Sportacus! Sportacus: Stephanie! Do something! Stephanie: Robbie Rotten, how many times I told you not to cheat! This has affected me many times! Robbie Rotten: Now back off pink clown! I can use my magic on you any time! Stephanie: Oh yeah? You have magic? Think again! (Stephanie creates a pink electric staff and hits Robbie Rotten with it that makes Robbie Rotten fly to his base) Robbie Rotten: Robbie Rotten’s Blasting Off Again! (Stephanie takes off her mask) Sportacus: Stephanie! You saved me! Stephanie: And you saved me too! Thank you! Milford: Stephanie wins the race (Everyone cheers) (Bing Bang starts) Stephanie: “Bing Bang Digerigerdong! Funny words I say when I am Dancing! Bing Bang Digerigerdong! Silly words that can mean anything! Get on up it’s time to dance yeah! It’s so much fun being up on the feet! So, we go up, up, Do the jump! Move around and clap your hands together! Down, down Turn around! Having fun is what it’s all about!” (Cuts to Robbie Rotten’s Layer) Robbie Rotten: Well, At least I still have my magic! Lets… Oh No! (Robbie Rotten Slows down) Category:LazyTown Category:Universal Kids Category:PBS Kids Sprout Category:Nick Jr. Category:TV-Y7 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Nickelodeon